


Captain Dad

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Squad as family, pregnancy announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Jake has some news for his captain.  If he can get it out properly, that is...





	Captain Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CookieGirl (Who doesn't have an AO3, I believe)! For Fandom_Stocking!

“Captain Dad!” Jake cut himself off mid-shout, which was enough to cause him to lose his balance and crash into the frame of Holt’s office door.

“Peralta, are you all right?” 

“Just fine! Floor’s a little slippery!!” He was beaming. “I have news! And Amy has news! But she’s too busy throwing up to give it to you, so she asked me to do it…”

“If she’s too ill to come to Kevin’s casserole and opera party tonight, that’s quite fine; I was hoping that I could convince him to turn it into something rather more sedate.”

“Oh no, she should be fine in the morning…and nine months!”

His eyes were huge and filled with delight. Holt’s were more reserved, but still bright. “So then Santiago is…with child?”

Jake was bouncing with excitement. “We just wanted to be sure but the blood test just came back and we want you to be our backup guardian and I’m so excited I think I’m going to pass out or scream.”

“Please don’t do either, this office isn’t soundproofed.” Holt’s eyes were glimmering. There was, indeed, almost a smile upon his face. “I would be delighted to guide your child. I’m proud of you both…son.”

Jake burst forth with. “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, DAD!”

There was a knock on the doorframe, and Gina stood there, watching them and looking impatient. “If you guys are done squirting out your feelings, the press is ready for you in the lobby.”

Jake and Holt grinned, and together they left the office arm in arm.


End file.
